


Submit To Me

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And not totally unwilling tbh, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boys Kissing, Detective Work, Dubious Consent, Gavin Reed the Asshole, Gavin is confused, Gavin is curious, Gore, Hand Jobs, I have no idea what I'm doing., M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Not A Feel Good Story, Obsessive RK900, RK 900 being an asshole, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tw bruising, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, match made in heaven, tw blood, tw slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: It was no lie that Gavin didn’t like androids. Why should he? All they seemed to do was take good, hard-working peoples jobs away from them, and hey it would only be a matter of time before the same happened to him and all the others that worked at the DPD. So, as you could imagine he wasn’t too pleased when he was partnered with an android of his own. A RK900 named Silas. At first Gavin thought that it was just another Connor clone. Boy, was he ever wrong...However, as time goes on he begins to find out a lot more about Silas that he thought possible. All while android himself slowly finds himself becoming more and more obsessed with the detective...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	1. RK900

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Okay, guys here I am with yet another DBH fanfic this time featuring everyone’s favorite couple Gavin and RK900. I figured I’d contribute something to the fandom. Though keep in mind this will be my first Reed900 fanfic, and as you know well by now there will be smut. Well, eventually I don't like rushing head long into things. Also I know I didn’t tag this as yandere because it isn’t but that being said that doesn’t mean it’s going to be the most lovey-dovey fic I’ve ever written, it’s going to be kind of dark and it does feature Silas becoming some-what obsessed with Gavin over the course of the story. 
> 
> Also as you know I usually tag my fics with the trigger warnings and such in the A/N. But since this is the first chapter things will be pretty safe, but keep an eye out for the future chapters since those most likely will feature some Trigger warnings. Oh and there will be smut...lots of it.  
> That being said here is the first chapter to my very first Reed900, hope you enjoy!

It was official. Gavin thought as he sat at Captain Fowler’s desk, blinking at him. Unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He was going crazy. That had to be it, after all there was no way in hell they would partner him with...with...Gavin turned his gaze to the Connor lookalike standing patiently at Fowler’s side. Gavin opted to call him Connor 2.0. The damn thing, an RK900, was an upgraded version of Connor, almost. It lacked the warm brown eyes of Connor, and it seemed a couple feet taller than either Connor or Gavin, and this one was clad in a stark white suit compared to Connor’s grey one. 

And though it had yet to say anything, let alone acknowledge the Detective’s existence aside from a simple glance before returning its gaze to the wall behind him. He was sure it had the same, cheerful voice Connor had. Hell, the damn thing would probably bend over backwards to help him in anyway possible, much the way Connor did with Anderson. Something Gavin did _not_ need

“No, no way.” Gavin said, cutting through the silence.

“What?” Fowled said, dark eyes narrowing, his hands steepled in front of him.

“I’m not working with that thing. It’s bad enough we have that plastic asshole roaming around. Gavin said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the window, to Connor who was making his way towards Hank’s desk, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

Gavin scowled, even now that he was a deviant he was still a loyal little puppy dog to Hank. It made him sick, so the last thing he needed was another one of him following him around. 

Fowler sighed, irritation etched on his face, this was the last thing he needed was to argue with Gavin. “Look I know you don’t think this is ideal-”

“You’re damn right it’s not ideal, what good is me partnering up with this asshole going to do?” Gavin snapped.

“As you know we’ve had a string of murders in the area as of late, and all clues have pointed to an android being the one responsible. So...” Fowler turned to look at the RK900, who in turn looked down at him.

“They sent this android to assist you.” 

“I don’t _need any_ assistance!” Gavin spat, eyes blazing. “I’m capable of doing this without some plastic asshole breathing down my neck so I repeat no...no thank you, _sir_.” Gavin said, unable to keep the venom from his voice as he glared at the android once more.

It was then the damned android decided to speak. “I understand your apprehension in regards to having an android as a partner, but I assure you I’ll do my best to help in this investigation. And I am positive that together we can put an end to this case before more lives are lost.” It spoke in a low voice, similar to Connor’s.

But for some reason Gavin couldn’t help but think that it was mocking him in someway. Shaking it off he turned back to Fowler.

“You don’t really have a choice in this, Reed.” Fowler said. 

Gavin frowned, sitting back in his chair he sighed in defeat. 

“You can either work this case with the assistance of this android-”

“Silas.” The RK900 spoke.

“Huh?” Fowler spoke, turning to the android.

“If it’s okay with you I would rather be called Silas.”

Without a word from either of them Silas watched as the two humans turned back to each other. Silas’s grey eyes were fixed on his new human partner, scanning the man before him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about the man before him that intrigued him. Maybe it had to do with his aversion to having him as a partner, or maybe to the aversion of having a partner fired him up. But Silas found himself wanting to know more about him. And not just for the sake of the case either-

“Hey asshole!”

Gavin’s harsh voice jerked Silas from his thoughts, jerking his head up he looked to the man in question, seeing him head towards the door, that same dark look in his eyes as he looked at Silas. 

“You coming? This case isn’t going to solve itself.” 

Nodding Silas moved away from behind the desk and followed after Gavin. His eyes glued on the man’s back. Despite telling himself over and over that he should really focus on the case, but despite that he found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about Gavin Reed...


	2. Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter two of Submit To Me this chapter will feature things such as swearing (It’s Gavin what do you expect?), Graphic violence, blood. If none of this is your cup of tea I suggest you look away, if you’re cool with that then enjoy.

“Detective, don’t you find the frequency of these killings worrisome?” Silas asked, his eyes glued onto the screen before him as he read through file after file on their murder victims. “The suspect, whoever they maybe has killed twelve women in the last two months.”

“So?” Gavin spat, his eyes glued onto his own screen, typing away not glancing in Silas’ direction. “You not familiar with serial killers, or what?” Gavin tore his gaze away from his screen to glower at Silas. “Our killer is an android, it doesn’t need to relax after it kills. Hell, I’m sure the longer we sit here gabbing the more the bodies will pile up. Or, what?” His voice taking a taunting tone as he smirked at his ‘partner’. “Does the idea of going after one of your own rub you the wrong way?”

Silas shook his head.

“Make that thirteen.” Chris spoke up, walking up to their desk, a grim look on his dark face as he looked down at him. “They found another body, this one more banged up than the others.”

Cursing under his breath Gavin pushed himself away from his desk, grabbing his gun as he did so. Saying nothing Silas got up from his seat, and followed Gavin out towards Gavin’s banged up shit heap of a dodge charger. 

“Great,” Gavin spat, glaring at him as he eased himself in the passenger seat and buckled up. “Not only do I have to share the same desk as you, but now we have to share a ride?!”

“Would you prefer if I walked to the scene, Detective?” Silas asked, sarcasm tinting his voice, making Gavin bristle.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he pulled out of his parking spot, and made his way down the road, activating his windshield wipers as it started to rain. _Perfect_ , Gavin thought darkly, _weather that finally suits my mood._

“So,” Gavin started, when the silence got a little too unbearable even for him. “What do we know about our latest victim? I’m asking you because assholes like you always seem to get that info ahead of us, so fill me in.”

Silas worried at his lip, something Gavin never saw an android do before, it was odd. Most androids were impassive, emotionless. Sure, sometimes they would have some sort of expression on their faces but Gavin never really paid attention to it until now. Shaking those thought from his head he watched as the android turned to face him.

Realizing he had been staring Gavin felt a scowl creep across his face, before leaning back in his seat, eyes glued on the road before them. “Well,” he pressed, finding the silence unbearable for some reason, even though he could never stand when androids spoke to him. Especially when they acted like they were equals to humans, what a load of shit. If he had his way he would have made his asshole brother program them to only response with ‘yes, sir.’ “No, sir.’ ‘Of course, sir.’ But Eli had been adamant about androids being able to communicate with humans, to better help them. Well... to Gavin they’d be of more help if they were all destroyed. At least that’s what he thought.

“Victim’s name is Katie Bryce, age eighteen, reported missing three days ago by her roommate-”

“Wait, three days ago?” Gavin cut in, as he rounded a corner, catching sight of the flashing blue and red lights of the police cars that were parked outside an old apartment building. The building itself looked like it had seen better days, graffiti marred the walls of it, darkened windows revealed nothing, some of them smashed, glass littered the ground beneath them, no doubt at the hands of hooligans. Gavin let a small smile creep to his lips, as he stepped out of the car, Silas following him, like a puppy. He used to be like those hooligans, skipping school and smashing windows, good times. 

“Yes, three days ago. I know what you’re getting at, Detective.” Silas spoke, trailing behind him. “Our victims prior to this one have usually been missing for one day before their bodies have been discovered. Seems to me like our suspect might be escalating in someway.”

“You mean how the victims are tortured and mutilated before being dumped?” Gavin asked, as he flashed his badge at the android officers standing outside the apartment door. Walking through the door Gavin felt a scowl creep across his face as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. Wondering how long it would before androids like Silas and Connor took his place in the DPD and he ended up on his ass on the streets?

“It does seem like our suspect is escalating.” Silas said, following Gavin down the hall the officers had indicated. 

Coming to a small, one bedroom apartment that had seen some better days for sure. Following the Detective to the bedroom Silas watched as Gavin muttered a curse, clapping a hand over his mouth as he looked to the gruesome scene before him.

There she was, laying sprawled on the floor, her arms spread out at her sides. Her body, once beautiful, was now marred with cuts, burns and various welts and bruises. But that was not what drew Silas’ attention, his eyes glued to her face, her pale lips parted, blood trickling from them, standing out against her pale skin. Her eyes, or lack of them caught his attention, thick streams of blood trickled down her face from the eyeless sockets.

He worried at his bottom lip, looking around he wondered if the killer left them somewhere around the room. Straightening he moved around the mostly barren room, noticing the decrepit looking dresser to one corner he quickly moved towards it, opening the drawers he was disappointed to find nothing. Looking around the room once more, so...the killer took a trophy? Odd, it was the first time they did that, but why?

Pushing that thought from his head until later he moved around the room once more. Eyes immediately going to the writing on the wall above the victims head. The words, I AM ALIVE were written in Cyberlife font. Further cementing their theory that their killer was a android, a clearly deranged deviant no less Silas thought. 

Running his fingers through the drying blood he registered it as their victims. The girls smiling visage appearing before his eyes. No surprise to him, considering she was their victim, hearing a disgusted groan Silas turned around, eyes immediately going to where Gavin was crouched beside the body, a disgusted look on his face as he glared at Silas.

“Are you disturbed by the way I analyze evidence?” Silas asked, licking his fingers clean. “I hope you get used to it, it’s the only way I am able of-”

“Yeah, yeah I know why you do it I just think the assholes who made you should have done something different, something that won’t have me damn near contaminating any evidence we might come across by blowing chunks every time we investigate.” Gavin grumbled.

Silas was quiet, wiping his wet fingers on the his pants leg. Muttering an apology Silas moved about the apartment, cataloging evidence before returning to the body, standing beside Gavin as he looked down at the body, eyes immediately going to the bruise around her neck.

“Looks like our killer finished the girl off by choking her to death.” Gavin mused.

“After making her suffer so much before hand.” Silas added.

Gavin nodded, unaware that Silas was watching him. Despite know that he should focus on the evidence, and trying to figure out where the suspect had gone afterwards, when-

_CREAAAAAAK!_

The two of them looked towards the hall as they heard the floor boards creak. Casting a glance at Silas Gavin slowly moved towards the door, and peered out. Silas following close behind, his eyes immediately landing on the small form of an android. And AP700, one that looked at them with fearful eyes, trembling she looked right back at them.

But that wasn’t what drew their attention, her clothes, her plain white uniform was stained with blood, and in her hands...a bloodstained blade gleaming dully in the light. Gavin felt excitement grip his chest, this was their suspect. A cruel smile found its way to his face as he reached for his gun, this was their killer, they would finally be able to put this case to rest, when without a word the android turned and raced towards the stairs.

“Hey! Stop!” Gavin shouted, racing after the android, Silas calling after him, anger tinting the RK900′s voice. Hey, Gavin thought darkly, climbing the stairs after the android, he found their killer, and he managed to piss off his partner, now he would know how Gavin felt about this whole android partner bullshit.

Seeing the android make her way towards the fire escape, crying out as Gavin fired on the android, bullets tearing into the wood of the doorframe. Casting a glance over her shoulder the android disappeared through the door.

“Gavin, stop we need it alive.” Silas protested, his words falling on deaf ears as Gavin fired another couple of rounds at the androids retreating back. Anger flashing through him as the human detective chased her onto the roof, Silas close behind.

Silas eyes widened when he saw as the android slipped out from her hiding place, and crept towards Gavin. Thirium pump thundering in his chest Silas moved to stop her, as she grabbed Gavin, sinking her blade into his side. Making Silas cry out as he watched as red blossomed across Gavin’s shirt as she sunk the blade of her knife to the hilt in his side.

A laugh escaped her lips as she pulled her knife out, bright red droplets dripping off the knife onto the ground, before she sunk it into his side once more, before Silas pulled her off of Gavin, his hand gripping a handful of her hair, jerking her towards him. Normally cool grey eyes blazed with uncontrollable anger as he looked down at the android.

Fear shone in the deviants eyes as she looked up at Silas, a plea escaping her lips as Silas pulled back his fist, slamming it in her face, all thoughts of bringing the deviant in alive were gone from his head, striking her again. Bright blue blood spilling down her face as she begged him to let her go.

“Why should I let you go?” Silas growled, his voice but a whisper. “When you have gone against your programming and have killed so many, killed my partner.”

“H-humans have hurt me, too many times.” She cried out, her right eye damaged to the point where it couldn’t open as she broke free of Silas’ grip.

“Humans may have caused this, but I’m going to end it.” Silas followed after her, a thrill going through his body, causing errors to pop up in his vision, which he brushed away without a thought as he inched towards the terrified android.

He liked it, liked seeing the terror on the deviants face, after all she hurt his partner, a human. So, she needed to be destroyed... looking past the android. She was inching towards the edge of the roof, Silas’ smile turned cruel moving closer to the android he shoved, ignoring her pleas as she pitched backwards and plummeted to the ground below with a satisfying splat.

Looking down at the mess of the deviant Silas felt satisfaction as he looked down at it, watching as the officers looked up at him, eyes wide in shock before looking down at the deviants remains as Silas turned away.

His eyes glued on the prone form of Gavin, his blood spreading out across the cement below, crouching down beside him Silas ignored the feeling of blood seeping into the fabric of his pants as he checked Gavin for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still alive. Looking up Silas watched as Chris and several other officers poured out onto the roof along with a few paramedics.

Taking a step back Silas watched as they loaded his partner onto a stretcher, he should he glad that Gavin would no doubt be okay he couldn’t help but feel anger...and something else towards his partner. Anger at his total disregard for his safety when pursuing the deviant. The other feeling? Silas frowned as he followed the officers out, his eyes fixated on Gavin, he couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something about Gavin that just called out to him. 

Something that told him that screamed at Silas to never leave him alone, that if he did then he would just endanger himself again, to control everything the detective did to a point, to make him regret how Gavin looked at Silas. To make him his. Silas smiled, a cold, cruel smile as he thought about how he was going to go about doing it. To see Gavin’s eyes flash with anger as Silas revealed his real colours, to see him look at him with something other than hate and anger. Silas smiled, he couldn’t wait to see how it would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter Two. Nothing overly riveting as of yet. But I can assure you it will, but until then here's a chapter you can sink your teeth into. Now that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


	3. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here we are with chapter Three of Submit To Me. This one is going to revolve around Silas and his budding obsession with Gavin, I’m going a bit slow in regards to other such things. This chapter will feature some really dark thoughts courtesy of our android friend. Which will feature some not safe for work stuff, as well as choking, if that is not your cup of tea then look away now kiddies. If you’re cool with that then read on.  
> Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter Three!

“Do you think he’ll pull through?” Silas hears Connor ask. Followed by silence as Hank no doubt has anything to say about the circumstances. 

“I mean the doctor said the injuries weren’t as bad as they could be so-”

“He’ll be fine.” Silas snapped, casting a glance over his shoulder at Connor, noticing how nervous the RK800 looked. 

Funny, he could have sworn given how he treated androids that no one would care whether he lived or died. And yet here was Connor looking down at the injured detective worry in his eyes. Or maybe, Silas mused as he continued to watch Connor before turning his attention back to Gavin, who had yet to rouse. It was just something Connor did, worry about his fellow officers and such.

“You needn’t worry,” Silas assured him, eyes fixated on the stupid, careless, hateful man laying prone before him, anger swelling in his chest as he relived that very moment when Gavin had so carelessly endangered his life. Listening as Hank whispered to Connor before the older man lead the android out of the room. Obviously to give Silas sometime alone.

Remembering how Gavin had disregarded his shouts for the detective to stop, which he ignored. Silas’ LED flickered red, his jaw clenching as he glowered at Gavin’s prone form, remembering the look the man had given him when he had found out that he would be partnered with Silas. Like Silas was garbage, an insect that needed to be crushed. But, Silas mused, listening to the sound of Connor leaving the room, followed by Hank, leaving Silas alone with the man. It was safe to say that the feelings for Gavin had towards Silas were more than mutual.

Gavin was weak, a weak, frail, fragile human. Someone who thought he could rush head long into danger without a thought about his well-being. Someone who hated him, hated androids. But despite that Silas found himself drawn to him. He wanted to know more about him, _needed_ to know more. He didn’t just want to know the detective, he found himself wanting to see the look on the bastards face when he no longer had control over his life.

A smile tugged at Silas’ lips as he envisioned the look on Gavin’s face, a look of rage and helplessness etched on his face, those grey eyes wide and fixed on him, unable to look away as Silas loomed over him, Silas wanted to possess the detective body and soul. Wanted to see how much Gavin truly hated androids, hated him. 

Imagining wrapping his hand around Gavin’s neck, just to watch him struggle to break free, to feel his nails raking his synthetic skin as he struggled in vain.

A low groan jerked Silas from his thoughts, looking up he saw Gavin began to rouse, grey eyes blinking up at the sterile, white ceiling of the hospital room he was in. Plastering a smile to his face Silas pushed himself off of the wall, and moved towards the bed.

“Wh-where am I?” Gavin slurred, confusion shining in his eyes as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

“You’re in the hospital.” Silas provided, looking down at his partner, forcing a look on concern on his face as best he could. The last thing he needed was for the reckless detective to figure out that something was wrong with him.

And there was, Silas concluded as he eased himself into the seat by Gavin’s bed. No other android, aside from a deviant would ever think such things. Every other android wouldn’t even have such thoughts towards their human partner. And Silas knew he wasn’t deviant, so he was certain there was something wrong with him. But...if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want things to change, he loved this feeling...the feeling of want, of wanting to own the man looking at him with bleary eyes.

“Silas?...” Gavin spoke, confusion still etched on his face as he looked up at him. Silas looked down at the human, amazed that the human laying before him had even bothered to remember his name, and here he thought the detective would call him every insult in the book until the end of days.

“Yes?” Silas asked.

Gavin started to speak, but winced, throat obviously dry. Smiling Silas got up from his seat and moved to grab him a glass of water before offering it to him. 

Taking a sip Gavin nodded his thanks as Silas placed the cup on the table in front of him. “I take it the captain isn’t to pleased with me?” he asked after a while.

Shaking his head Silas said nothing. There was no point on divulging in anything right now when the detective had just woken up, it would be better for him to be alert when he found out at Silas was more than happy to report what had happened during their investigation. A smile tugging at his lips he leaned back in his seat as he imagined the look on his face when he found out that Silas didn’t paint him in the best light. 

“So...” Gavin said after a while, making Silas look at him. “Do you know what happened to that android after...after it...” Gavin’s cheeked flushed, obviously mentally kicking himself for his monumental screw up back at the scene.

“It got destroyed.” Silas said in a matter-of- fact way, hands clasped in front of him. “After it ambushed you it went after me. It took all my strength just to keep it off of me, that I hadn’t realized we had ended up near the edge of the roof went it plummeted to the ground below. A pity too I was hoping I would be able to interrogate it. Though no matter, the case is solved.” Silas told him.

Gavin nodded, eyes glued to the android sitting at his side like a faithful dog never leaving its masters side. Expect Gavin liked dogs, dogs never took peoples jobs and left them on the street. He would have rather been partnered up with a dog than a plastic asshole who had the audacity to talk to him the way Silas did back at the apartment. Where had he gotten off yelling at him like that? To order him around?

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to look away from the smiling android, a shiver running down his spine as he felt those eyes glued on him, cold, unblinking, lifeless eyes. Dolls eyes. 

“Was....there anything else you needed to tell me?” he asked, the silence unnerved him as much as the way Silas looked at him did.

Shaking his head Silas sighed. “No, I just wanted to see if you were alright.” He confessed. After all Silas was rather eager to get to know Gavin a little more, and he knew he couldn’t do that when he was stuck in that hospital bed.

“Like hell you care,” Gavin spat, Silas fought the urge to smile as that all too familiar personality came out. Confusion and exhaustion disappearing from his gaze as he glowered at him. 

“Believe what you will, Detective but it’s the truth.” Silas insisted.

“I _believe_ you’re just looking for an excuse to rub my fuck up in my face. Belittle me for my mistake, how I nearly bit the big one because I rushed head first into danger. Hate to break it to you, but _you_ don’t get that privilege, _that_ goes to the captain.” Gavin snarled, chest heaving, anger filling those beautiful grey eyes of his.

Beautiful?

Silas blinked, confusion shining in his eyes. He thought Gavin Reed was beautiful? He shook his head, there must definitely be something wrong with him if that was the case...

“Well, then...” Silas sighed, getting to his feet, eyes still glued on the detective. “I should get going. I need to send my report to Cyberlife. I...hope you get better soon...”

Not waiting for Gavin to respond he headed for the door. A cruel smile fixed on Silas’ lips, ideas flashing through his head as he made his way to the door. Gavin Reed, the man who had come into his life mere hours ago. A man who hated him with every fiber of his fragile being, hated him for what he was, an android. 

But despite this Silas felt himself drawn to him. He wondered what it would be like to have the man writhing underneath him, Silas’ teeth sinking into that neck, marking the man as his, he wanted to feel Gavin cry out underneath him, to have him at his mercy. He wanted, he wanted Gavin Reed. Want... Silas stopped outside the hospital. He never thought he would experience such things at hate, anger, or want, to experience the thoughts he had. But, he hoped it would never stop, not until he got what he wanted. 

Turning away from the hospital he walked down the street. Gavin would be his, whether Gavin wanted to be his or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I have nothing to say, hoped you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't that interesting but things will pick up in the next chapter.


	4. Rage And Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here is where things will finally, finally begin to pick up. This will take place a few months after the previous incident. And where Silas will finally reveal part of his true self. Safe to say that poor Gavin will find that things aren’t what they seem. This chapter will include things such as Swearing, non-con kissing, choking, and Silas just being a really terrifying person in general. Again, sorry this isn’t the best Reed900 fanfic you’ve ever read. It’s my first time writing for this pairing. That being said I hope you enjoy.

“How _fucking_ dare you?!” Gavin roared, followed by the sound of his chair clattering to the ground. While Silas stood impassively before the enraged detective. 

“I only did what was expected of me.” Silas said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

“ _Expected_ of you?” Gavin looked at incredulous, hands fisted at his sides, resisting the urge to wipe that smug look off the androids face, though he knew it would do no good, the fucking thing couldn’t feel pain.

Silas sighed, annoyance tinting his voice. “Should I have lied to the Captain? Lied about your...” Silas trailed off, thinking of the right word. 

It had been three months since their previous incident with the deviant android. And Gavin had made a full recovery with a few new scars to add to his collection of scars adorning his body. Though that was the only thing different about him, since then things hadn’t changed, though Silas didn’t think anything would have, but since then Gavin’s attitude towards him had worsened. And if Silas had to guess it might have started when Silas mentioned his careless mistake to the Captain back when they were investigating those murders involving an deviant android. Obviously Reed wasn’t too pleased with having his fuck up common knowledge to the rest of the precinct.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, remembering the look of humiliation of the man’s face as Fowler ripped him a new one. Silas remembered the way Gavin’s cheeks flushed, shame gripping the man. It suited him, almost as much as anger it. 

“Hey, asshole I’m talking to you!” Gavin snarled, jerking Silas from his thoughts. His face mere inches from his, taking the android by surprise. 

“I’m sorry.” Silas said. 

“Yeah you should be-”

“I’m sorry that me being truthful in my report hurt you feelings Gavin.” Silas said, the fake politeness gone from his voice. Any other day Silas would have reveled in his anger, found it...

Shaking his head Silas brought himself back to the present. Gavin’s eyes wide in barely contained rage as he took step towards Silas. His hands gripping the lapels of Silas’ jacket, face inches from his. 

“You think I care about that?” Gavin hissed, teeth clenched. 

“Of course you do, though let’s be honest you’re more upset that it was me, an android that called you out on your incompetence.” Silas said.

Silence fell over the two, and Silas was more than glad it was just the two of them, as Gavin pulled back his fist and struck him in the jaw, making him stagger. 

“I hit the nail on the head, haven’t I?” Silas asked, rubbing at his jaw, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Gavin couldn’t put his finger on it as he watched as Silas picked himself up, but if he had to guess he would have to say that Silas was enjoying every minute of this little argument. 

“You’re job is to obey humans.” Gavin growled slinking towards Silas, looking up at the android, staring at that impassive face, to those cool grey eyes. “Not to go behind their back like that, not to rat them out to their bosses. You know what you just did?”

“Gee, I couldn’t have added another black mark to you steady growing disciplinary file, could I?” Silas asked, taking Gavin aback at the sarcasm in Silas’ voice. Silas was nothing like Connor, nothing like the friendly, cheerful android that was eager to help. 

This one was quiet, features sharper than Connor’s, where as Connor had warm, friendly brown eyes, Silas had those cold grey eyes that seemed to bore into Gavin’s soul, making his skin crawl, there was something behind those eyes. Something about the way Silas looked caused the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Cold eyes, calculating eyes. Almost as unnerving as the way he smirked, or smiled at Gavin, like the fucking thing was planning something. 

Or like Gavin was the butt of some joke that only Silas knew. Either way it bugged the shit out of him, it freaked him out, and to make matters worst was that he was stuck with the damn thing. 

“You’re a fucking android, a plastic prick who should do what humans say.” Gavin hissed, gripping the handle of his gun, eyes glued on the android. That same shit-eating grin on his face. “You had no right ratting me out like that...”

“Your mistake caused us to lose our suspect.” Silas said, moving closer to him, hands still clasped behind his back.

Guilt stabbed at him. All anger seeming to melt away for a moment. “L-like _you_ did any better.” He retorted. 

“Kind of hard to do when your _partner_ refuses to let you help. And basically prevents you from going to the crime scene by leaving you in the dust.” Silas snapped.

Eyes wide, Gavin watched as Silas moved closer and closer. Something was definitely wrong with this android, most wouldn’t have argued so much, or at all. Most wouldn’t have said all he had, and yet...

“Are you deviant?” Gavin asked after a while, watching as Silas drew closer and closer.

Those words stopped Silas in his tracks, shock etched on his face. Gavin smirked it was nice to seem something on the assholes face aside from the usual impassiveness he always wore next to the usual smugness he wore when talking to him. Before Gavin could dwell on the thought for much longer the look was gone.

“Perhaps...” Silas murmured, looked down at Gavin. “Question is,” he asked moving towards the Detective again. “What would you do if I was?”

So that would explain everything, the way Silas didn’t act the way he would expect an android to act. Why it always seemed to enjoy making him angry. Well, if Silas was deviant then...

Grinning maliciously Gavin reached for his gun, pulling it out he studied Silas’ expression as he pressed the barrel of it against his forehead. “Well, if you are defective then I guess I’ll have to put you out of your misery, and mine. So, _are_ you deviant?” 

“Wouldn’t you love that, Gavin.” Silas murmured, leaning forward, ignoring the gun pressed against his head. “You would _love_ to be rid of me, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d be elated.” Gavin snarled.

“Which is a shame,” Silas gripped Gavin’s wrist, pulling his hand away from him, tightening his grip on the detective’s arm until Gavin let out a strangled cry. “Because deviant or not I have no intention on leaving. No matter how hard to whine, bitch, or how much you throw a temper tantrum. And you have only you to blame for it, Gavin.”

A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine at the way Silas said his name. Wrenching his arm free he kept his gaze locked on the android as it moved closer and closer to him. There was something else in those eyes of his, something hungry. Something dark. Something cruel. 

Gritting his teeth Gavin raised his gun, the barrel pointed at Silas’ chest as he continued to advance. 

“Ever since I met you there has been something about you that had intrigued me. Something about you that called out to me. Something inside of me that is drawn to you. Something that wants to get to know you, inside and out. I’ve tried to stop it...” Silas’s brow furrowed, seeming lost in his own little world.

And for the first time in a _very_ long time Gavin Reed was actually scared. Taking a step back he bit back a curse when he backed into one of the desks, not tearing his eyes from the android that was slowly advancing on him. 

“Sounds to me like you are fucked in the head.” Gavin said, inching around the desk to get as far away from Silas as he could, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to stay here alone with him. And now, he was going to get killed by this fucker. 

“Perhaps,” Silas agreed. A thrill going through his body as he saw the terror in Gavin’s eyes. “But still... I’m loving it. And you know what else, Gavin?”

Silence. The detective in question as moving across the office, away from him. Sighing, he followed after him. Grabbing a hold of Gavin’s wrist, just as he swung at Silas, which he deftly dodged, before grabbing a hold of both of Gavin’s wrists. Pinning the man against the wall, cornering him.

“First of it’s rather rude for you to walk off when someone is _talking_ to you.” Silas sighed, as Gavin continued to struggle against him, all in vain, Silas was, and always would be the stronger of the two. The joys of being an android, to think that Gavin thought nothing of him, when all it would take was a flick of his wrist and he could end his life. Not that he ever would, but it was always a nice thought.

“Well, _excuse_ me if I don’t want to deal with you anymore tonight. Or ever since you’re acting crazy, and you know what? Come tomorrow I’m putting a call into Cyberlife and having your defective ass tossed into the junk heap-”

“That’s quite enough, Gavin.” Silas sighed, his hand wrapping around Gavin’s fragile, human neck, all it would take was him closing his hand around his neck and that would be all she wrote. “You’re not getting rid of me.” He whispered, pressing Gavin against the wall, hovering over him. 

That anger that shone so beautifully in Gavin’s eyes was quickly replaced with terror. “I want to know everything about you.” Silas said, his voice getting quieter and quieter. His faces inching closer and closer to Gavin, who had stopped struggling to look at him.

“The hell are you going to do-”

Whatever else Gavin was going to ask was cut off as Silas pressed his surprisingly soft lips against his, silencing him. Shocked Gavin found himself unable to move, of all the things he would experience this would be the last thing on the list...it was...different. It was kind of nice, even if the android currently kissing him was outright terrifying. However, before Gavin could dwell that thought any further Silas slowly pulled away. His cheeks flushed a soft blue, and he seemed out of breath.

Silence permeated the room as the two men stood staring at each other, the hand that had been previously wrapped around Gavin’s throat was now caressing his cheek as Silas took in the sight of the man. Smiling when he saw pink dusting Gavin’ s cheeks, and he seemed out of breath.

Then what seemed like forever Silas pulled his hand away. “You won’t get rid of me. I won’t let you.” Silas whispered. “After all, you belong to me.”

And with that Silas was gone, leaving poor Gavin to his jumbled thoughts, as he stood there with his back still pressed up against the wall, cheeks still flushed. After what seemed like forever Gavin finally moved, his fingers brushing against his lips, his mind reliving the kiss over and over again, anger warring with confusion over it. He...liked it. He actually liked it... Blinking a few times he looked after Silas, wondering where the android was going with this, and wondering what he was going to do with this knew found knowledge.

Brushing those thoughts from his head, he made his way to his desk to grab his jacket, and powering his computer down before leaving...thoughts of Silas running through his tired mind.

That was far better than Silas thought it would be, the android thought as he walked down the street, his tongue brushing against his lips as he headed to the small apartment he shared with Connor. Remembering the way Gavin tasted. He tasted of the coffee he lived off of, of the cigarettes Silas had tried over and over again to get him to quit. And of something that was entirely Gavin. It was intoxicating, and Silas couldn’t help but think of how things would turn out for him and Gavin. Thoughts of the detective still running through his mind as he finally made it his home. He wanted more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here's Chapter Four. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, I fell back into my obsession with Dragon age inquisition. Soooo, yeah sorry this wasn't the most hottest, steamiest chapter you've ever read. Bit if it helps Chapter five with have some smut, and some Gavin Reed realizing that his android partner is kind of hot...or that he's really fucked up in the head. 
> 
> As for Silas, well it's safe to say he's messed up in the head, but will find out things are certainly going his way. I guess this is going to be fic where everyone is fucked up. Now, that he got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off. I hope you all have a good night and stay safe out there.


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is chapter Five of Submit To Me. Here is where things will get a little saucy, and is where we find out how fucked up both parties are. This chapter is going to feature things such as kissing, Blow-Jobs, semi-public sex, and Gavin realizing he likes being used. And a whole lot of cum, lots and lots of cum.

It was official. Gavin thought as he lay in his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, cigarette dangling between his lips, smoke billowing from his nostrils. He was one fucked up individual. That had to be it, there was no other reason to explain it. The way he felt after his interaction with Silas last night, after having the android corner him and kiss him. Anyone else would have run for the hills, filed a complaint or something to make sure something like this never happened again. 

And hey, Gavin _did_ entertain the idea on his drive home, the kiss lingering on his mind as he drove through the streets of Detroit. Remembering how it felt, those surprisingly soft lips pressed against his, the way Silas was able to control him despite his anger. Having him pin Gavin against that wall. Those eyes of his, those eyes that had always unnerved him, always fixated on him. But after that kiss, there was something else into those once lifeless eyes. Something hungry.

“I must be fucked up.” Gavin sighed, rolling on to his stomach to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray. And if that wasn’t all Gavin was...actually kind of interested in how far he could take things with Silas.

Sure, there was a good chance Silas had some fucked up intentions but despite that Gavin found himself drawn to him now that he knew that. So, to repeat his initial though Gavin Reed was one fucked up individual. The question was...how would he go about letting him know he wanted more without sounding like some desperate whore? 

Worrying at his lip he rolled onto his back and wracked his brain for ideas. While also having his poor mind feed him scenario after scenario of what could happen if he confronted Silas. Best case scenario was Silas being more than willing to humor him. Worst case scenario Silas could reject him while also humiliating him in someway. It was something Silas would do.

* * *

Gavin was watching him. Silas thought as he typed away at his computer. The weight of Gavin’s eyes boring into the back of his skull was distracting. He didn’t like being distracted. Peeling his eyes away from his computer screen he turned to meet Gavin’s gaze evenly. 

“Is there something you need, Detective?” he asked, politely.

Silence.

Odd. Usually Gavin would have uttered some snide remark or other, but today he was quiet. More so than normally, and where he normally would shoot him a glare whenever Silas so much breathed in his direction. Something was bothering his partner. And if Silas had to guess it had something to do with their kiss the other night. Silas hoped he hadn’t broken his poor Detective already, that wouldn’t be fun.

“I...need to talk to you...alone.” Gavin said after a while. Then, without waiting for Silas to answer he got up from his seat and walked off. Looking over his shoulder to see if Silas was following before making his way down the hall.

Silas didn’t bother to ask what Gavin might want to talk about, after all he had a pretty good idea what it was about. After a while the two of them stepped into one of the empty interrogation rooms. 

“So...” Silas said with a shrug of his shoulder, eyes glued onto the man in front of him. “What did you want to talk abou-”

Before Silas could even finish that sentence Gavin had slammed him into the wall behind him, lips pressed roughly against his own, teeth scraping against his lips, his hands gripping the lapels of his jacket, Silas’ own hands gripping Gavin’s hips as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. After what seemed like forever they parted. A string of drool trailing from their lips, Gavin, cheeks flushed, chest heaving as he looked up at Silas.

“So...” Silas murmured, completely calm, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at him. Noting how his heart was racing in his chest, and how...well, let’s just say Gavin was far more interested than he would have thought. Hell, he half expected the man before him to run for the hills after that night. 

This was far better.

“I take it despite everything that happened you’re more than a little eager to see where this goes?” Silas asked, pushing himself off the wall, shrugging his slightly wrinkled jacket off, and tossing it onto the chair beside him.

“Yeah, yeah, so what of it?” Gavin asked, trying to give off the air that he wasn’t as eager as Silas no doubt thought he was. The last thing he wanted was Silas to know how he had effected him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself, getting seen as some...some bitch in heat by his android partner. But, if he tried to ignore this feeling he was sure he would be driven crazy by the need. 

The need for this android to use him in ways he hadn’t been used in a long time by anyone. God, he was pathetic. 

“I’ll admit it, Gavin. I thought you would have run in the opposite direction. But, this works _far_ better.” Silas mused. Moving closer and closer to Gavin. Placing a hand on the back of Gavin’s neck and moved closer, lips pressing to against Gavin’s, a low moan escaping his lips as he pressed Gavin against the table. 

Pulling back he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood, he was going to take his time, he was going to get Gavin so hot and bothered that Gavin had no choice but to beg for more, to beg to Silas to fuck him. At that thought Silas felt his rapidly hardening cock twitch at the thought of having Gavin sprawled on the table body littered with bitemarks and hickies, face flushed as he begged him for more. It was what he lived for.

Slipping his hands underneath Gavin’s shirt he pulled it up over his head, revealing tanned skin littered with various scars. The most noticeable was one on his chest, no doubt a knife wound above his right nipple. There were other scars, littering his perfectly tanned skin with pale scars. But to Silas that just made the man before him all the more beautiful. 

“Like what you see?” Gavin asked, voice low, drawing Silas’ back to his face. 

“Yes, very much so.” Silas said, trailing his fingers across the scar on his chest. 

“Good.” Leaning forward Gavin pressed his lips against Silas, before pulling Silas’ turtleneck off, taking a moment to take in the sight of Silas’, noting the freckles dotting his skin, but otherwise he was flawless. 

If it wasn’t for the ever present LED on his temple Gavin would have thought he was just another human, a outrageously attractive human with the perfect body. Pressing himself close he buried his face in the crook of Silas’ neck, kissing and sucking at the pale skin, making Silas gasp as he bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, hard enough to break skin and draw blood.

Seeing bright blue thirium welling in the wound he lapped at eagerly, before he was roughly shoved onto the table by Silas, a grunt escaping his lips, still stained with blue blood as he glared up at Silas, who was hovering over him. That hungry look in his eyes once more. 

Not saying another thing he moved to undo Gavin’s belt, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he saw the noticeable bulge in the crotch of Gavin’s pants. Undoing his belt he unzipped his pants, tugging them down to reveal his dark blue underwear. Gavin’s thick cock straining against the confines on his boxers, precum staining the crotch of them. Silas smirked. Someone was certainly eager. Tugging down his boxers he took in the sight of Gavin’s cock, noting the flushed head of his cock, and the tiny bead of precum forming on the tip.

Casting one final glance at Gavin he dipped down, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips now stained blue from the love-bite he had given Silas, which had now stopped bleeding. Getting to his knees Silas came face to face with Gavin’s cock, nimble fingers wrapping around the base, as his tongue brushing along the tip. The taste of his precum exploding across his tongue, Gavin’s cock twitching against it, a small gasp escaping Gavin’s lips as he propped himself on his elbows to watch as Silas took Gavin in his mouth completely.

Stormy grey eyes were transfixed on the sight before him, his fingers tangling in that perfect hair. Watching as Silas took him completely, his nose brushing against his pelvic bone as Gavin’s cock twitched, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him. Swears spilling past trembling lips as Gavin throws his head back, spilling cum down Silas’ greedy throat, which the android swallows greedily before pulling off of Gavin with a wet ‘pop’.

A string of drool connecting his lips to Gavin’s cock. Straightening Silas looked at him. Seeing Gavin’s cheeks flushed, his chest heaving, but most of all that hunger still shining in his eyes as he looked up at Silas, who smoothed his hand through his hair. 

“That was...” Gavin choked out, sounding breathless, he never knew that Silas was so skilled with his mouth, but damn he was curious to see what else he was good at. His cock growing hard again at the thought.

“My,” Silas purred, eyes settling on his cock once more, that hungry look in his eyes. “Someone is eager for more.”

Feeling his mouth go dry Gavin could only nod. He wasn’t going to beg, not when he could see that Silas was just as eager as he, if that bulge was any indication. Swallowing thickly he watched as Silas slowly, teasingly undid his belt, before reaching for his zipper, eyes glued on Gavin. 

As Gavin kicked his pants off all the way, not before grabbing something from his back pocket. Taking it from him Silas smirked when he saw what it was, a small bottle of lube, so Gavin was a man who liked to be prepared. Good, that would make things better for the both of them. Placing it on the table beside Gavin he stepped out of his pants, leaving him clad in his dark grey boxers. His own cock straining against the confines on his boxers, which he promptly tugged down. His cock springing free from the confines, the head flushed blue as precum trickled down the shaft. And Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from it as Silas wrapped his hand around it, and moved closer to the shorter man.

“You want this don’t you?” Silas asked, his voice low and husky. His hand slowly stroked his cock. His thumb brushing against the tip. “You want me to bend you over this table and split you open, have you crying out as I as fuck you, don’t you?” Silas asked.

Swallowing again Gavin nodded, eyes glued to that glorious cock, his own cock twitching at Silas’ words, wanting to feel Silas’ weight on him as he fucks him, to feel those fingers in his hair as he rams that cock into his tight ass. He didn’t care about the possibility of someone hearing him he just...

“Please, I need it.”

Silas’ smirk turned into a very toothy smile as Gavin’s plea. Taking in the sight of Gavin Reed, short-tempered, violent Detective Reed so pathetic, begging to be fucked, by him by an android of all things. 

“Well,” he drawled, pressing himself against Gavin, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair. Leaning forward he placed a tender kiss on Gavin’s lips, crying out as Gavin caught his bottom teeth between his lips, biting down hard enough to break skin.

Pulling away slightly he met Gavin’s gaze before kissing him again, tongues brushing against each other, before reluctantly pulling away. And before Gavin could dwell on anything he found himself roughly pinned against the top of the table, his face pressed hard against the cool steel. Heart thundering in his chest as he felt Silas behind him, hearing him uncap the bottle of lube he bit down on his lip as he felt Silas’ fingers press against his hole.

A small whimper escaping his lips at the familiar burn as Silas stretched his hole, fingers curling as he added another finger to the mix before slowly moving them in and out of him. Back tensing as Silas’ fingers brushed against his prostate, his eyes rolling back in his head as he continued to brush against it, drool trickling down his chin on to the table he was pressed against. 

“P-please, don’t fuckin’ tease me anymore.” Gavin said, not caring how pathetic he sounded. He needed more.

Saying nothing Silas pulled his fingers away from Gavin’s hole, grabbing the bottle of lube he poured the remaining contents onto his cock. Stroking his cock a few times he pressed the head of it against Gavin’s hole, biting down on his bottom lip as he buried himself balls deep in his tight ass. His LED flickering red as he fought the urge to fuck Gavin, allowing him to adjust to Silas before slowly moving. Watching as Gavin’s fingers scrambled for purchase on the table as he slowly rocked his hips. His hands gripping Gavin’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises in his wake, good, it would be a reminder to Gavin of who he belonged to.

“Oh, fuck, god I...” Gavin panted, pressing his forehead against the table as Silas quickened his pace.

Who knew Gavin was such a little slut? Silas thought, as he pressed himself against the mans back, catching his ear between his teeth as he fucked him roughly. A low moan escaping his lips as his own orgasm slowly crept up on him, spurned on the thought of him filling Gavin up with his spunk, of watching as it dripped out of his ass. 

Burying his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck, removing one of his hands from Gavin’s hips to entwin with Gavin’s as he fucked him. Gavin’s other hand fisting his cock, precum dripping onto the floor, his own orgasm creeping up on him. It wouldn’t be long before he came, the thought of the android on top of him filling him with hot sticky android cum spurning him on until-

“Oh, fffffuck, oh, I-” Gavin let out a strangled moan as cum splattered onto the ground under the table, whoever the poor bastard was that had to clean up around here was going to have an interesting night. 

Thankfully, Silas wasn’t too far behind as he buried his face in the crook on Gavin’s neck, letting out a strangled groan as sheathed himself completely inside on Gavin. Cum painting the mans insides as he rolled his hips a few more times before finally stilling. 

Silence permeated the room, the only sound as Gavin’s pants as he fought to catch his breath, Silas’ LED flickering red as he lay on top of Gavin completely still. This was far better than he ever envisioned. Silas thought, only to have Gavin jerk him out of his thoughts by jabbing him in the chest with his elbow. Opening his eyes he met Gavin’s eyes, that all too familiar scowl etched on his face.

“You might getting off of me?” He growled.

Same old Gavin, so much for basking in the afterglow. Shaking his head Silas reluctantly got off of him, watching as his cum dripped out of Gavin’s ass and onto the floor as the two of them went out of their way to clean up as best they could and go about the rest of their day. But despite there being no more words they both knew that this wouldn’t be the last time they would do this. And Silas would be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is the second last Chapter to Submit To Me. And boy is it a doozy, also I wasn't lying when I said there was going to be smut, and a lot of it. Now, that we got that out of the way I'll try and get the final chapter out soon, hopefully. And with that being said this is Queenie signing off.


	6. Submit To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are at the final chapter of Submit To Me. I know this fic has had some...meh bits but despite that I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And true to every other chapter here are the trigger warnings. This chapter will include things such as Blow jobs, anal fingering, swearing, anal sex, bruising, and a wee bit of blood as well as biting. If you’re cool with that then read on, and I hope you enjoy.

Silas had to admit, as he looked down at Gavin on is knees before him, hands bound behind his back, faded bruises and bitemarks littered Gavin’s body from their previous activities. He never thought things would have turned out this way. And yet, it had been weeks since they had first fucked in that interrogation room and that was all it took, it seemed Gavin Reed was addicted to him as much as Silas was to him. 

And now, here they were in Silas’s apartment, in his room. Connor was out at Hank’s for the night doing...god knew what but Silas didn’t care, he had something far more interesting to do that worry about where his predecessor was. Not when Gavin Reed was on his knees, his cock standing at attention between his legs, precum dribbling down the shaft onto the floor. Oh, yeah he’d have to do some major cleaning when this was all done, but he wasn’t going to worry about something as mundane as that right now. 

“A-are you going to do something, or are you just going to stand there?” Gavin choked out, his eyes flickering to Silas’ own cock, tongue darting out to wet dry lips. 

“My,” Silas cooed, carding his fingers through Gavin’s hair, eyes glued onto Gavin’s mouth, eager to have those lips wrapped around his cock. “Aren’t you eager.”

Swallowing thickly Gavin nodded. Silas smiled, moving Gavin’s head towards his cock, which Gavin took in his mouth eagerly, a soft gasp escaping Silas’ lips as warmth engulfed his shaft. His cock twitching into his mouth. Fingers tangling in his hair he slowly rocked his hips, fucking Gavin’s mouth. Biting down on his bottom lip he let his head fall back, LED flickering yellow as his orgasm, what he hoped would be the first of many creeping up on him. 

“F-fuck...” Silas cursed as he felt Gavin’s tongue lap along the underside of his cock. Who knew that Gavin was so skilled with his mouth? And here he always thought it was only good for swearing and insults. Shocking. 

After what seemed like forever Silas let out a low groan as he came, cumming down Gavin’s throat smirking he held Gavin flush against him until he finally let him go. Cum dripping down Gavin’s chin as he glared at him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed. Man, if he thought Gavin was gorgeous before, the sight of him with his hair mussed up, cheeks flushed, with a mixture of cum and drool trickling down his chin, breath-taking. Smirking Silas’ LED flickered yellow, this was an image he wanted to cherish and look back on for years to come. 

Cupping Gavin’s chin he bent down and pressed his lips to his in a tender kiss. Tongue pushing past his lips, a low moan escaping his lips as he tasted himself on Gavin’s lips, pulling back he bit down on Gavin’s bottom lip before straightening. 

“I need more.” Gavin whispered, a hungry look in his eyes as he looked up at Silas, as the android helped him to his feet, his nose brushing against Gavin’s. 

“My poor, sweet Gavin. Always so needy, always craving my cock.” Silas cooed, placing a quick kiss to Gavin’s lips. At those words Gavin flushed. He never would have thought having his partner, his _android_ partner no less using him the way he did would effect him so much. 

Hell, since that night Gavin had lost count of how many times they got together since then. Sighing, he leaned into the kiss, pushing those thoughts from his head as he moved Silas closer and closer to his bed, until the back of the androids knees hit the bed, knocking him down. Smirking he watched as the android looked up at him, looking very much like the cat that swallowed the canary, as he gripped Gavin’s hips as Gavin hovered above him. 

“Look at you.” Silas sighed as Gavin settled on his lap, a whimper escaping the mans lips as Silas took his right nipple in his mouth and bit down. 

Whimpering Gavin wrapped his hand around Silas’ shaft as Silas did the same to him. Gavin’s cock twitching at his touch. Stroking his cock as Silas’ tongue lapped at his nipple before pulling off, placing a kiss on the mans chest, making his way to that neck, kissing and biting all the way up. Placing a bite on his neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood before pulling away, watching as blood trickled down Gavin’s chest. 

Brushing his thumb against the head of Gavin’s cock, watching as Gavin whimpered, cock twitching as he quickened his pace. “Fuck Silas, I-ah!” Gavin choked out as he buried his face in the crook of Silas’ neck as he came. Cum spilling down Silas’ fingers as he continued to milk his cock, watching as shivers wracked Gavin’s body. A sheen of sweat covering his body. After what seemed like forever Silas pulled his fingers away from Gavin’s cock, eyes looking at his fingers, his free hand stroking Gavin’s back as Gavin fought to regain his composer.

Finally pulling away Gavin watched, transfixed as Silas stuck his filthy fingers in his mouth, licking them clean as he watched Gavin. Pulling his fingers from his mouth he smiled at Gavin, pulling the other man close as he removed his hand from his leaky cock. The was only one place he was going to cum and it was in Gavin’s tight little ass. Placing a chaste kiss on Gavin’s lips he reached into the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and coated three fingers liberally before slipping his fingers into Gavin. Eliciting a gasp from him as he placed kisses along Gavin’s neck before kissing him full on. Tongues dueling, fighting for dominance before the two of them pulled away, a string of drool connecting their lips together.

“Jesus, Silas.” Gavin gasped, as Silas’ fingers brushed against his prostate, making him see stars as he brushed against that sweet spot once more before Silas was sure Gavin was ready for him. 

Reluctantly pulling his fingers from his ass he gripped Gavin’s hips and eased the man onto his cock. LED flickering as his cock was engulfed in Gavin’s heat. Gavin bit down on his bottom lip, not stopping until he was completely sheathed onto Silas’ cock, letting out a breath he had been holding, Looking down at Silas he smirked, as he placed his hands on Silas’s chest as he slowly began to move. A whimper escaping Silas’ lips as he gripped Gavin’s hips, hard enough to bruise. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Gavin asked, bouncing on Silas’ cock. “Love having your human partner ride you like this, don’t you?”

Silas was silent. Eyes fixed on the man above. Watching Gavin, his Gavin as he rode him, watching as he came undone. Whimpers escaping Gavin’s lips, intermingling with Silas’ gasps, their orgasms creeping up on them, as Gavin quickened his pace.

“You’re mine.” Silas gasped, pulling Gavin down to press his lips to Gavin’s lips roughly. “You’ll always be mine.” He growled, gripping Gavin’s hips once more, and bouncing Gavin on his cock, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. A strangled gasp escaping Gavin’s lips as he came.

Cum spurting across Silas’ stomach as Silas sheathed himself completely inside of Gavin. Cumming inside of him before coming a stop, LED flickering red as he stared up at the man above him. After what seemed like forever Gavin slowly, reluctantly climbed off of him, cum dribbling out of his abused asshole as he flopped down beside Silas. 

Silas smirked, as Gavin tucked his head under his chin. A tired sigh escaped Gavin’s lips. “I love you.” Gavin whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Silas’ collar before drifting off to sleep.

Silas smiled, placing a kiss on Gavin’s forehead. “I love you too,” whispered, pulling Gavin closer. Undoing the restraints on his bruised wrists, noting the bruises forming on Gavin’s wrists. Another reminder of their activities. 

“I always have...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with that here is the finally chapter of Submit To Me. Nothing but a whole lot of sexy times. I wished I had more to say but I got to head to work, so this is Queenie signing off, have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is Chapter One Of Submit To Me. Not a whole lot going down in this chapter, but I assure you things will pick up as time goes on. That being said this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
